


show me your dance

by bell (bellaboo), bellaboo, usomitai (bellaboo)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Ballet, Copic Markers, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bellaboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/usomitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Princess Tutu and Kraehe dancing together joyfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me your dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/gifts).




End file.
